Rêves
by TitiaBlack
Summary: Un accident dans les archives provoque Ianto à révéler tous ses secrets les plus intimes. Spoilers pour les saisons 1, 2 et 3.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**C'est ma première traduction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Ce n'est pas mon histoire, elle appartient à "**_Secrets-and-Smiles_**", je ne suis que la traductrice. **

**Si vous voulez lire l'histoire en anglais, le lien est sur mon profil.**

**NOTE : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais donc deux fois par semaine le **_mercredi_** et le **_jeudi_**.**

**BONNE LECTURE À TOUS !**

**DISCLAIMER : **La série Torchwood et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à la BBC. (J'aurais aimé qu'ils m'appartiennent, au moins Ianto, Tosh et Owen ne seraient pas mort et Gwen n'aurait jamais eu l'importance que les scénaristes lui ont donné.)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 sur 12**

Jack soupira, regardant fixement toute la paperasserie qui était posée devant lui, et sur lesquels il devait encore travailler. Pourtant Ianto lui avait bien dit que la pile ne partirait pas, mais qu'elle ne ferait que grandir à la place, Jack espérait toujours un miracle, ça ou une déchiqueteuse. Après avoir signé son nom pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois de la journée, Jack posa son regard sur son équipe. Il sourit quand il vit Gwen bavardant au téléphone tandis que Tosh taper frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur, heureuse dans son propre monde de données et de chiffres. Il a suivit du regard Myfanwy quand elle a volé autour de la partie supérieure du Hub, puis ses yeux redescendirent pour se poser sur Owen qui murmurer au dessus d'une autopsie. Jack analysa chaque personne de son équipe et fronça les sourcils.

« Où est Ianto » murmura-t-il.

Après quelques clics de souris Jack a branché la CCTV sur l'office de tourisme, Ianto n'était pas là. Jack fronça encore plus les sourcils Ianto était surement dans les archives, mais il avait été là-bas pendant des heures ! Pensa Jack. Quand il brancha la CCTV, Jack se figea un instant au vu des images qui lui apparaissaient sur l'écran. Il tapota son oreillette.

« Ianto, Ianto… tu m'entends ? ».

Il n'y avait aucune réponse et la forme allongée sur le sol en béton ne bougea pas non plus. Jack s'envola littéralement hors de son siège, en hurlant :

« Owen ! ».

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un juron se fit entendre dans la baie médicale alors que la tête d'Owen apparaissait.

« Quoi ? ».

Jack se dirigea vers lui, « Ianto s'est effondré dans les archives ! »

Owen jura et attrapa une trousse de secours, et couru après Jack.

Les deux hommes coururent à travers les tunnels humides et sinueux du Hub, pour finalement atteindre Ianto et ils se figèrent en état de choc. Ce qui les choquait le plus, n'était pas le fait que Ianto était couché sur le sol, non, c'était le fait qu'il était recroquevillé et qu'il … _ronflait_.

Owen se mit à rire :

«Jésus Jack ! Qu'as-tu fait de lui la nuit dernière pour qu'il soit fatigué à ce point ? »

Jack se pencha et secoua l'épaule de Ianto.

« Yan ? Yan ? ».

Owen essaya avec un « Oh garçon de thé ! ».

Jack fronça les sourcils quand Ianto commença à gémir dans son sommeil et se pelotant un peu plus serré.

« Owen…je ne peux pas le réveiller ! » a déclaré Jack.

C'est alors qu'ils ont remarqué les dossiers étalés sur le sol, avec ce qui ressemblait à un minuscule écran plat portable. Owen ramassa délicatement la technologie allien et la mit dans la poche de sa blouse. Jack et Owen ramassèrent ensuite Ianto et le déplacèrent précautionneusement dans le Hub.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Gwen et Tosh fixaient toutes les deux Ianto.

« Donc, il ne peut tout simplement pas se réveiller ? » demanda Gwen.

Jack hocha la tête, après que Tosh s'est assuré que l'appareil était sans danger, il la regarda faire intensément. Gwen de son côté feuilletait le dossier et lu à voix haute ce qu'il y avait marqué :

«Attrape Rêve, un dispositif allien qui met l'utilisateur dans un sommeil prolongé pour revivre ses rêves et ses souvenirs. La séquence se termine habituellement dans les huit heures après le commencement, cependant, les victimes qui ont des rêves et des souvenirs les plus traumatisants prendront plus longtemps, la victime se réveillera une fois que tous les souvenirs traumatisant seront traités et résolus ».

Gwen soupira, « C'est vraiment ambigüe comme explication, comment Ianto peut-il traiter ses rêves ? »

« Mais au moins, nous savons que ça ne fera pas de mal à Ianto » dit Tosh en souriant mais son sourire faiblit rapidement, « bien qu'il doit avoir quelques mauvais souvenirs ».

Jack a commencé à regarder l'écran, mais il était trop petit.

« Tosh peux-tu brancher cet appareil sur un écran plus grand ? »

« Cela ne devrait pas être un problème, pourquoi ? »

« Je sais ce que c'est… et bien je pense le savoir. Je pense que les thérapeutes l'utilisent dans le futur, vous pouvez voir ce qui dérange votre patient et ensuite les aider à traiter avec eux, mais je ne peux pas voir le rêve de Ianto, l'écran est trop petit ».

Tosh avait un air pensif et demanda :

« C'est probablement une bonne chose de voir ce qu'il voit, mais penses-tu que nous devrions vraiment regarder ses rêves et ses souvenirs…n'est ce pas un peu trop personnel… ? »

Elle arrêta son argumentation quand Ianto commença à gémir et à bouger de nouveau. Tandis que les couleurs se mettaient en place sur l'écran que Tosh venait de brancher.

* * *

**Chapitre un peu court, je sais. Mais le prochain est plus long.**

**J'espère qu'il n'y a plus de faute d'orthographe, s'il en reste je m'en excuse.**

**À Mercredi pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Bises, Titia Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre et j'espère que celui là vous plaira tout autant.**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Secrets-and-Smiles_**.**

**NOTE 2 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais donc deux chapitres par semaine le **_mercredi_** et le **_samedi**.**_

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 02 sur 12**

L'équipe était en état de choc, si elle devait décrire ce qu'elle voyait sur l'écran, Gwen pourrait simplement répondre « l'enfer ». Cette technologie était vraiment étrange, ils pouvaient clairement voir les souvenirs de Ianto, mais ce n'était pas de son point de vue, l'équipe pouvait voir comme s'ils étaient à part dans une salle d'observation.

Sur l'écran, l'image montrait qu'il y avait des flammes partout, des débris et des murs qui s'effondraient sur eux même, avec des cris de panique et de peur qui imprégnaient l'air.

« Canary Warf » murmura Jack.

Soudain, Ianto est apparu à l'image, combattant la fumée et appelant le nom de Lisa.

« Aidez-moi ! » cria quelqu'un.

C'était une femme mais elle n'était pas Lisa, Jack regarda le sang qui coulait des mains de Ianto quand il a sorti la femme du dessous des morceaux de métal et de brique.

« C'est bon, c'est bon » apaisa Ianto. « Je vais te sortir d'ici ».

Ianto prit la femme doucement dans ses bras et courut vers les archives, il y trouva quelques personnes qui y étaient déjà, tous debout en état de choc.

Owen regarda l'écran dans la crainte, le jeune garçon donnait des ordres, tandis que la peur était gravé sur le visage des autres personnes présentes, la détermination était gravé sur celui de Ianto.

Bientôt, il y avait une petite foule autour de lui et il les conduisit à travers le dédale des archives à une petite salle à l'écart. Les sons des cris étouffés sonnaient comme si elles étaient à des kilomètres de là. Ianto posa la femme doucement sur le sol.

« Tout le monde écoutez-moi ! » Cria-t-il.

La voix de Ianto était calme et contrôlée, les survivants ont verrouillé leur attention sur lui, ils avaient clairement besoin de quelqu'un pour leur dire quoi faire.

« Nous sommes profondément sous terre, le feu ne devrait pas vous atteindre, j'ai besoin que vous restiez ici, dans le coffre-fort. Le bâtiment ne va pas s'effondrer sur vous, les murs sont renforcés, mais j'ai besoin que vous gardiez le silence, les Cybermen et les Daleks ne sont pas encore descendus jusqu'ici, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ne le feront pas. Ceux qui ne sont pas blessés aider ceux qui le sont, il y a des couvertures dans le placard à l'arrière pour ceux qui sont en état de choc. Et il y a des bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo pour nettoyer les plaies. »

« Ianto ? Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas avec nous ? Où allez-vous ? » Demanda la femme blessée.

« J'ai besoin de trouver Lisa » dit-il simplement.

Le cœur de Tosh a éclaté un peu plus en voyant le courage, l'amour, le dévouement que Ianto faisait preuve au péril de sa vie. Elle regarda tristement vers le corps de son ami inconscient, sachant parfaitement comment le sauvetage de Lisa finirait.

La femme blessée parla de nouveau,

« Ianto, Lisa n'était-elle pas au dixième étages ? Ianto, je suis désolé mais toutes les personnes du dixième ont été capturé et converti. Ianto vous devez rester ici et rester en sécurité ! »

Jack a reconnu le regard déterminé sur le visage de son amant.

Ianto ouvrit la porte et dit :

« Je ne peux pas la laisser. Pour l'amour de dieu rester juste calme, je reviendrais pour vous. »

Les visages regardaient Ianto avec espérance, crainte, peur et ils regardèrent Ianto s'éloigner rapidement.

Ianto gémit de nouveau sur la table, tandis que les images à l'écran changeaient, montrant Ianto se heurter à un Cybermen dans une cage d'escalier. Le cœur de Tosh lui sauta dans la gorge, quand elle vit la peur se répandre sur le visage du jeune gallois.

La voix froide et métallique retentit.

« Vous devez être supprimés. »

Jack regardait dans la peur, comment Ianto allait se sortir de cette situation ? Alors Ianto fit une chose que Jack aimait le plus en lui, il leva un sourcil et dit :

« N'ai-je pas besoin d'une mise à jour ? ».

Owen sourit légèrement et écarquilla les yeux quand Ianto aussi rapidement que l'éclair sortit ce qui ressemblait à une arme allien de sous son costume et tira dans la tête du Cybermen.

« Je suis désolé » murmura Ianto en passant devant le Cybermen qui était tombé sur ses genoux.

Ianto courut à travers les pièces, voyant dans chacune d'elle des unités de conversion. L'équipe frémit d'horreur, Tosh était convaincu qu'elle pouvait sentir le sang dans l'air.

« Lisa ! »

La voix de Ianto était rauque, mais elle prit finalement le dessus sur la fumée épaisse qui lui bouchait les poumons et la gorge. Tosh ferma les yeux, quand elle vit les corps à terre, certains avaient les cerveaux arrachés de leur crâne, tandis que d'autres étaient partiellement convertis.

« Jack, pourquoi Lisa avait-elle du métal sur elle… ? » Chuchota Tosh.

Jack passa un bras autour des épaules de Tosh.

« Les Cybermen perdaient contre les Daleks, alors ils ont commencé à enfermer les gens dans le métal plutôt que de les convertir entièrement, cela était plus rapide… » Murmura-t-il en retour.

Jack ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'écran alors qu'il regardait le cœur de Ianto se briser. Tout le monde prit une profonde inspiration, ils n'étaient pas prêts à voir comment la bravoure de Ianto, ses espoirs et ses rêves allaient s'écraser au sol. Le visage de Ianto se transforma quand il a vu Lisa, à moitié accroché à l'unité de conversion.

« Lisa ? » Ianto chuchota en faisant un pas vers elle. « Non… non ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! » s'écria-t-il.

L'attention de Jack se déplaça momentanément sur le corps endormi de Ianto. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran, il vit que le souvenir avait changé.

Ianto était couché dans un lit, ce n'était pas le sien Jack le savait, les murs étaient jaunes alors que ceux de la maison de Ianto étaient de couleurs crèmes. La couette a été poussée, découvrant deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le lit et Jack pouvait voir le sourire sur le visage de Ianto et de Lisa, couchés sur le côté en se regardant l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Ianto tenait la main gauche de Lisa dans la sienne, la regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus fascinante du monde.

« Qu'est ce qui passe avec toi ? » Demanda Lisa en se mettant à rire.

L'équipe se sentait mal à l'aise, il s'agissait clairement d'un moment intime et il était plus facile de penser à Lisa comme à un Cybermen plutôt qu'à une personne humaine qu'ils avaient tué.

« Lisa », dit Ianto.

Jack ferma les yeux, il savait ce qu'il allait ce passer.

Ianto bougea sous les couvertures, libérant son autre bras.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est assez romantique, mais… mais je t'aime et je me demandais si… si peut être … tu voudrais m'épouser ? » Ianto était si nerveux quand il a sortit une belle bague en diamant.

Le visage de Lisa se divisa en un grand sourire alors qu'elle hurlait « oui ! » se jetant sur Ianto, l'embrassant encore et encore.

Le reste de l'équipe sourit, c'était un beau souvenir, mais il fut rapidement évanouit et l'écran montra de nouveau le souvenir de Canary Warf.

Ianto tenait le corps brisé de Lisa, sanglotant d'effroi jusqu'à qu'il la tira en arrière pour la sortir de l'immeuble. Lisa n'était pas encore morte, il allait la sauver.

Tout le monde sursauta quand la forme endormie de Ianto se mit à sangloter, à gémir bruyamment, les couleurs sur l'écran tourbillonnaient de nouveau pour laisser place à une nouvelle image. Cette fois, c'était un mélange de souvenir et de cauchemar. Lisa était dans le Hub et venait de tuer Jack. Ianto fixait Lisa, son cœur était brisé, la suppliant d'arrêter, mais Lisa le jeta au travers du Hub.

L'équipe observa Jack revenir à la vie et se glisser vers Ianto, le tenant et l'embrassant.

« Vous appelez ça du bouche à bouche ?, dit Owen incrédule.

« Cela a fonctionné n'est ce pas ? » Murmura Jack.

Mais c'est à ce moment là que le cauchemar prit le dessus sur le souvenir. Les sanglots de Ianto ont augmenté et Jack passa sa main dans les cheveux de Ianto essayant de le calmer.

L'image montra Annie, la fille de la pizzéria fixait Ianto au travers de ses yeux morts.

« J'avais confiance en vous », elle a chuchoté, « et vous m'avez tué ! », a-t-elle crié.

Ianto était à genoux sanglotant, il regardait le sang qui coulait de ses mains.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé. » Il sanglotait.

« C'est de votre faute Ianto, je vous blâme, vous êtes celui qui m'a tué ! »

Annie fut bientôt rejointe par Lisa, le corps à moitié recouvert de métal.

« Tant de douleur » dit-elle. « Pourquoi tu me mets dans tant de douleur ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé me tuer ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais ? » Lisa sous sa forme métallique afficha un sourire cruel sur son visage. « Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé, l'as-tu fait Ianto ? Comment peux-tu, quand tu couches avec _lui_ ! ».

Gwen jeta un bref regard à Jack, qui avait cessé de courir ses mains dans les cheveux de Ianto, congelé sous le choc.

« Je suis désolé Lisa » sanglotait Ianto, le sang coulant toujours sur ses mains. « Je t'… t'ai… je t'aime vraiment. Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas te sauver. »

La voix de Gwen rempli ensuite la salle quand elle a rejoint Lisa,

«Il n'aurait pas pu t'aimer Lisa, il était trop faible pour te sauver », elle cracha.

Owen les rejoignit ensuite.

« Bien sûr qu'il était trop faible, trop pathétique, c'est juste le putain garçon de thé. Il ne peut même pas sauver la femme qu'il aimait. »

Le vrai Owen tressaillit à ces mots.

Puis Tosh est apparu en secouant la tête.

« Si faible, si idiot, un tel _échec_. » Sa voix prit un ton métallique, « nous aurions pu être tous transformé ! »

Le groupe l'entourait maintenant, l'attaquant de tous les côtés et Jack apparu.

« Jack » souffla Ianto, « Jack s'il te plaît aide-moi ».

Jack fixa juste Ianto, les bras croisaient sur sa poitrine, il plissa les yeux en disant :

« Une telle déception. »

L'attention d'Owen quitta des yeux un instant l'écran quand les sanglots de Ianto ont atteint un plus haut degré, son regard se posa de nouveau sur l'écran, il pouvait voir Ianto essayait de laver ses mains rouges de sang, encore et encore, le sang refuser de partir.

« Merde » jura Owen. « Jack tient ses bras. ».

Ianto avait réagi comme dans son rêve, grattant ses mains avec ses ongles, les faisant ainsi saigner.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**Merci pour les Review.**

**Le prochain chapitre arrive Samedi.**

**Bises, Titia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec le Chapitre 03 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

**/!\ NOTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à "**_Secrest-and-Smiles**".**_

**NOTE 02 : L'histoire est finie d'être traduite, je posterais les chapitres le mercredi et le samedi.**

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Ce chapitre contient un mini Lemon, il est donc classé M.**

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Chapitre 03 sur 12**

« Jack », dit Tosh, « vous nous avez bien dit que les thérapeutes utilisent ce dispositif dans le futur, vrai ? Comment obtiennent-ils que leurs patients sortent de leurs mauvais souvenirs, est-ce qu'ils parlent avec eux ? »

Jack attachait les poignets de Ianto pour qu'il ne se fasse plus mal, tandis qu'Owen lui bandait les mains pour arrêter le saignement.

« Je ne sais pas Tosh, mais cela vaut la peine d'essayer. Mais que dois-je lui dire ? »

Les sanglots dans la voix de Jack ont montré à Tosh qu'il avait peur lui aussi et elle pouvait voir un début de larme dans ses yeux. Elle posa une main sur son bras pour lui donner un peu de soutient et elle lui tira une chaise pour que Jack puisse s'asseoir.

« Juste lui parler, je suis sûr qu'il peut t'entendre »

Jack caressa le visage de Ianto et se pencha à son oreille.

« Ianto, Ianto, est-ce que tu m'entends ? C'est Jack, les Cybermen et les Daleks ont maintenant disparu, tu… ». La voix de Jack se brisa et il déglutit difficilement, « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu as sauvé tous ces gens dans les archives. Ianto, mon chéri… s'il te plaît n'est pas peur, tu n'es pas une déception, nous nous soucions tous de toi, nous ne te haïssons pas, nous t'aimons. »

Jack perdu dans ses chuchotements, a dû être secoué par Owen.

« Euh… Jack, je pense qu'il peut t'entendre. »

Jack leva les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il en regardant l'écran, « Ah… »

Tosh rougit quand les couleurs sur l'écran se transformèrent en un autre souvenir.

Ianto déverrouillait la porte de son appartement et à peine la porte refermée sur eux que Jack épingla Ianto contre le mur, l'embrassant, léchant le lobe de son oreille, déposant des baisers le long de la ligne de la mâchoire de Ianto et enfin rencontré la bouche de Ianto pour l'emmener dans un baiser passionné. Leurs mains descendirent lentement le long de leur corps et leurs doigts défirent les boutons de leurs chemises respectives. Ils se sont ensuite dépouillés du reste de leur vêtement alors qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'à la chambre de Ianto.

Owen ne pouvait détacher ses yeux, Tosh rougit, Jack se contenta de sourire et Gwen marmonna quelque chose à propos de la préparation du café.

Ianto poussa Jack sur le lit, s'assit califourchon sur lui, pinçant et léchant la peau de Jack. De délicieux gémissement emplissaient la pièce, tandis que Ianto prenait Jack dans sa bouche.

Owen gémit intérieurement, combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Ianto arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et se pencha au dessus de Jack avec un sourire narquois.

« Oh mon dieu… Ianto ne t'arrête pas », demanda Jack en bougeant les hanches.

Ianto posa ses mains sur l'oreiller, de chaque côté de la tête de Jack et lui sourit :

« Que voulez-vous… Monsieur ? »

Les sourcils d'Owen ont grimpé vers le haut de sa tête, qui savait que Ianto pouvait être une telle allumeuse ?

Jack était toujours haletant quand Ianto a commencé à embrasser son cou.

« Je te veux maintenant … en moi… pour l'amour de dieu Ianto. Ne me taquine pas, s'il te plaît ! »

Jack sourit intérieurement, il savait que Ianto était bon dans un lit, mais maintenant il pouvait voir _comment_ il était bon. Bientôt, le couple à l'écran était absorbé par leurs mouvements de va et vient. Tosh travaillait sur la façon dont elle pouvait faire baisser le bruit.

« Hmm… » déclara Owen.

« Quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que… Ianto soit… si dominant. »

Gwen était revenue et elle se promenait dans la baie médicale avec les tasses de café, elle en tendit une à Tosh pui une autre à Owen.

« Je sais », sourit tristement Jack, « il va être tellement gêné quand il va savoir que vous avez vu cela. Et en plus ce n'est même pas le meilleur de lui, il est tout à fait banal pour nous, en faite ».

Owen s'étouffa avec son café et Jack sourit encore plus.

« Et quand tu dis qu'il est dominant, selon tes termes Owen, je suppose que ce souvenir n'est pas vraiment glorifiant pour mon statut « je suis le patron » ».

Gwen se pencha par-dessus Ianto pour tendre la tasse à Jack :

« Je ne pense pas que cela va l'affecter…monsieur ».

Tosh roula des yeux, pourquoi diable Gwen essayait de flirter avec Jack ? Alors qu'ils venaient tous de voir un moment très intime de Jack et Ianto. Jack était surpris, il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'aimait pas être appelé "monsieur", si ce n'était pas Ianto qui le lui disait.

Et Ianto n'aimait clairement pas non plus au vu de l'image qui s'affichait sur l'écran.

* * *

**Merci pour les Review !**

**À Mercredi.**

**Bises Titia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**/!\ NOTE IMPORTANTE : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis que la traductrice. Elle appartient à **_Secrets-and-Smiles_**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Torchwood ne m'appartient pas non plus.**

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

**Chapitre 04 sur 12**

Le prochain souvenir était de Gwen et de Ianto, ils étaient seul dans le Hub. Ianto était en train de nettoyer et Gwen se tenait là, à le regarder.

« Ianto, quel type de relation as-tu avec Jack ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Ianto releva sa tête de surprise, qu'il en fit presque tomber la paperasse qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » dit-il lentement et avec précaution.

« Et bien avant que Jack… parte… il t'a embrassé et je me demandais juste… »

Jack vit tout de suite quand Ianto plaça son masque sur son visage.

« Tu sais Jack repousse toujours les limites, il l'a probablement fait pour rajouter à la blague sur le harcèlement.. » Lui répondit Ianto.

Jack pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux de Ianto quand il a menti.

Gwen secoua la tête et mis ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je pense que tu mens ».

Ianto tourna la tête brusquement et lui demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

« Depuis que je suis en charge de Torchwood, j'ai pensé à jeter un coup d'œil dans la base et j'ai trouvé l'endroit où Jack dormait ».

Le masque de Ianto était parfait, aucune émotion filtrait et il ne réagissait pas à ce que Gwen lui disait.

Gwen attrapa son sac et prit quelque chose à l'intérieur.

« En fouillant, j'ai trouvé ça ».

C'était l'un des bracelets de Ianto. Le gallois s'avança et tendit le bras pour le récupérer.

« Ah, merci je le cherchais. Je l'ai enlevé après… et bien ce n'est pas très confortable après une journée de 18 heures… Jack a dû le ramasser pour moi et a oublié de me le dire ».

Gwen leva un sourcil :

«J'ai aussi vérifié les vidéos et il y a une grande quantité d'image de vidéosurveillance supprimée sur les deux derniers mois… » Ianto continua de la regarder avec un visage dépourvu de toute expression, « à moins bien sur que tu caches une autre petite amie dans les voûtes ».

Tout le monde regarda Gwen en état de choc, elle, elle ne regardait que ses pieds ne voulant pas croisé le regard de ses collègues.

« Tu dépasses la limite Gwen, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ça de ta part. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions, Jack n'est pas ici en ce moment. En plus nous avons besoin de travailler ensemble, en équipe pour s'en sortir et être sûr que tout se passe bien. Alors je n'ai pas à subir ta mauvaise humeur, tu en parleras à Jack quand il reviendra… »

« Si… s'il revient » l'interrompit Gwen.

« Il sera de retour ».

Gwen grogna, « Pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Pour toi ? Il t'a laissé, non ? Je veux dire qu'il nous a tous laissé mais cela doit te faire plus de mal, non? ».

Ianto regarda Gwen et soupira.

« Pour la dernière fois Gwen, il n'y a rien entre moi et Jack, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber tout simplement ? Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas à la maison avec Rhys ? »

Gwen gronda, « Arrêtes de me mentir. Je sais que quelque chose se passe, tu es trop parfait, tu ne quittes jamais le Hub. Tu es à peine en colère, tu ne peux qu'être mort à l'intérieur si tu ne soucies pas qu'il ne soit pas ici ! »

Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Ianto semblait vouloir sortir et la mordre :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en soucies ? Tu penses que tes flirts étaient subtils, et bien je peux te dire qu'ils ne l'étaient pas. Si notre "pseudo" relation te dérange tant que cela, tu lui en parleras quand il reviendra. Mais j'aimerais ajouter que tu es fiancée maintenant, tu devrais arrêter de courir après Jack. »

Gwen se tenait là, ne bougeant pas.

« J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui ce passe entre vous. Mais bon, si tu me dis qu'il n'y a rien entre vous cela ne te dérangera pas si les choses changent…quand Jack reviendra. »

La tension dans le Hub était irréelle, le côté mauvais de Gwen venait de faire surface. Et Jack, Owen et Tosh n'avait jamais soupçonné qu'elle pouvait être une telle garce.

Soudain, le souvenir disparu de l'écran pour être remplacé par un rêve.

Ianto ouvrit la porte du bureau de Jack avec une tasse de café dans les mains, la tasse glissa de ses mains et se fracassa au sol quand Ianto aperçu Jack et Gwen tous les deux nus, sur le bureau de Jack. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux pendant une seconde, le regardant et puis ils se moquèrent de Ianto.

Jack remarqua avec dégoût que Gwen regardait ce rêve avec un léger sourire sur son visage, voulant clairement que ce rêve soit vrai.

Rapidement le rêve s'évanouit pour laisser place au souvenir.

Gwen avait toujours les mains sur les hanches attendant toujours de savoir ce qui se passer entre Jack et Ianto.

« Eh bien, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? Dis-moi ! » Exigea-t-elle.

Mais le souvenir fut de nouveau remplacé, mais par un autre souvenir cette fois.

Il montrait Ianto et Martha discutant de comment pénétrer dans la Pharm, jusqu'à ce que Martha détourne la conversation.

« Donc, Jack m'a demandé si je serais capable de vous obtenir un béret de l'UNIT ».

Ianto rougit et bégaya, « A-t-il ? ».

Ils manquèrent un morceau de la conversation quand Owen murmura :

« Vous êtes un grand malade Harkness ».

Jack ne lui répondit pas, mais il continua à observer quand Martha demanda s'ils étaient ensemble. Ianto fit une pause, il ne savait clairement pas quoi dire,

« On… se tâte un peu ».

Gwen renifla et tout le monde lui lança un regard noir.

« Vraiment ? » Martha a répondu : « Alors, que donnent les tâtonnements de Jack ? »

Jack sourit largement quand Ianto a répondu avec un « innovant ». Cette fois, il semblerait qu'Owen s'est étranglé tout seul.

Martha sembla troubler quand Ianto continua, « à la limite de l'avant garde ».

Le souvenir avec Gwen revint et le Ianto à l'écran soupira de lassitude :

« Quelle est la différence Gwen ? Comme tu l'as dit, il est partit… »

Gwen se moqua de Ianto et lui lança :

« Eh bien, laisse moi te dire que les choses vont changer, désormais je suis le chef et tu n'obtiendra pas de traitement de faveur parce que tu baises avec le patron. Maintenant, je veux que tu fasses tous ces rapports avant qu'Owen et Tosh reviennent ce qui te laisse… » Elle regarda sa montre, « …environ 3 heures ».

Ianto protesta, « Gwen, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plus de 30 heures, je ne peux pas faire ça demain ? »

Gwen fronça les sourcils, « Non Ianto, maintenant tu vas devoir travailler dur et n'il y aura plus de promotion canapé pour toi».

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Merci pour les Follow, Favorite et les Review !**

**À Samedi !**

**Bises, Titia.**


End file.
